FFVII: The Odd Aftermath
by ATOMIC BOMB
Summary: Harry Potter has been having wierd dreams and now he Ron and Hermione are in the Past in a place called Midgar that Harry finds oddly familliar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My brother and I do not own anything but Sethos and Kieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING…DONG…DING…DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG.

Boy, get the door. Harry sighed and stood up from his bed. Life with the Dursley's had been better than last year but he still wanted to get out. They made him do all the chores in the house and answer the door even when he was on the other side of the house. And to top it off he hadn't been sleeping well. He wasn't dreaming of Voldemort, but rather himself, far more muscular and older, getting shot repeatedly, a large city, war, and a young blond boy who's name escaped his memory. He sighed again as he reached the door. Then he pulled it open and to his surprise Ron and Hermione were standing there, arguing about how many times Ron had pressed the doorbell. Harry laughed, "I'll get my stuff," he said quickly. Bolting back upstairs he grabbed his trunk and stuffed all of his stuff and threw it in the trunk, then opened the board under his bed and took everything out, careful not to lose his journal in which he had been keeping track of his dreams. Then he grabbed Hedwig's cage (he had sent her to the Weasley's) and his trunk and carried it down the stairs. When he got downstairs they were looking at him expectantly, and they looked surprised when they saw him. He had let his hair grow and it was about an inch or so below his shoulders, also it had spiked instead of becoming tangled. Ron looked about the same but he had grown a bit. He was still the tall gangly red head. Hermione hadn't changed much either she was taller, but her hair had become less frizzy.

Ron grinned at him, "Bill will love your new look." Ron's brother Bill had long red hair and an earring. He worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts bank.

"Come on," Hermione said, "We have to get going."

Harry nodded, "Okay." As they were walking to the park to disapperate Harry tripped over some thing and fell, dropping his trunk and Hedwigs cage. Ron and Hermione grabbed him but it was too late and they all fell through a large white hole to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My brother and I do not own anything but Sethos and Kieran.

---

When Harry came to Hermione and Ron were just getting up. "Ugh," Ron moaned, "where are we?"

"Dunno," Hermione answered. She glanced up and a look of shock crossed her face. Harry followed her gaze and landed on two, strangely familiar looking men fighting with swords, flying through the air. "Hey look, Its Peter Pan!" she exclaimed

"No its not" Harry said with a snort.

"Yes it is" she answered loftily, " He's flying."

"Their both flying" Harry answered, "Besides he's someone else, I know him, ummm, darn I can't remember his name, but I know both of them. And besides he's not wearing green." Ron looked at them confused, and Hermione gave him a strange look. Suddenly the blond boy was knocked against a wall and impaled through the shoulder. Harry winced. Then he pulled the sword out of his arm and chased the silver haired man. Suddenly his sword became eight separate swords that surrounded the man. The blonde boy flew into the air and hit the silver haired man with each one. The man had a wing now. It curled around him and he disappeared in a cloud of feathers. A young silver haired boy fell from where he was. Suddenly it began to rain and a cloud of green lights surrounded the blonde boy.

Hermione smiled, "See he is Peter Pan," she said, "see all the fairies." Harry just rolled his eyed. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the blond boy fell to his knees. Suddenly he stood and turned. He ran towards the two who had shot him with his sword raised. They raised their arms and there was a huge explosion. Harry lurched and an odd look crossed his face.

Ron looked at him worriedly, "C'mon mate, lets wander for a bit. Maybe it'll help you feel better." Harry just nodded and started walking. Following his instincts he led them through the town to the edge. They walked around the outside and spotted a glimmer on a hill top. "C'mon," Ron said, "let's go see what it is." They followed him to the hill as they reached the top Harry realized what it was.

"A buster blade," Harry and Hermione breathed at the same time. Harry frowned. "Why is it in the ground? And why is it all rusty?"

"Harry," Hermione said exasperated, "we have more important things to worry about than why the sword is here and why it's rusty."

"But it's rusty." Harry moaned. "Why is my sword rusty?" He paused, "Whoa what did I just say?" Hermione was frowning at him.

"You said..." Ron started.

"I know what I said" Harry cut him off.

"I think I know where we are" Hermione said suddenly. Harry was staring off into space with a look of pain on his face.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you, but we have to find some people first." She said. "Harry are you okay"

Harry started, "I'm fine," he said.

Hermione gave him a worried look but said, "come on then" before starting off. As they were walking no one noticed a Black light on the building the two had been fighting on. And a boy with long silver hair stepped out. However it wasn't Sephiroth. It was…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My brother and I do not own anything but Sethos and Kieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Sethos. A smile crossed the boys face then he let out an evil laugh and walked away.

-------------

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three friends as they walked. Harry was staring off into space, Hermione kept shooting him worried glances, and Ron was looking around awestruck. Suddenly Harry, as he was not paying attention, bumped into a girl with long black hair and black clothing.

"Sorry" Harry muttered. Hermione gave him a look but the woman just laughed.

"Hello" she said with a smile. "You don't look like your from around here. Are you looking for something?" Harry and Ron shrugged, but Hermione spoke up.

"Um, yes. Were looking for a place called '7th Heaven'" The woman looked surprised.

"I'll take you there," she said,. "But aren't you three a little young to be drinking?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry snorted, and Ron was barely able to contain his laughter. "We're not going there to drink," she said " We are looking for someone"

"At a bar" Ron laughed.

"Yes" Hermione snapped. "Now shut up" The woman walked slightly ahead of them, looking back every once in a while to make sure they were there. Harry was lost in his own world again.

"Here we are" the woman said. "If your looking for Denzel…"

"Who?" Harry asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh. Are you meeting someone here?"

"Sort of" Hermione said. They went inside the bar and the woman followed. "Er," Hermione said worriedly, "I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought"

Harry sighed "Now you tell us"

"Who are you looking for?" the woman asked. Harry and Ron shrugged again.

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart" Hermione said quickly. Harry felt a jolt of recognition.

The woman looked suspicious "Why are you looking for them"

Hermione blushed "Well this bar and those two names are the few things I can remember from the story we read when I was in third grade"

The woman nodded, "Come with me" They followed her to the back and Harry had the odd sense that something strange was about to happen. "Cloud" she said to the man with blond hair in the back with them.

"Yeah, Tifa?" the man answered. Harry felt a chill. Something was vaguely familiar about the hair and the voice. The man, now known as Cloud, turned to them and Harry froze, it was the blond boy from his dreams, and Harry felt a vague relief that he was alive. Cloud glared at Harry with a look that clearly said that he didn't want Harry there. "Who are they?" he asked.

Hermione spoke up, " I'm Hermione and these are Ron and Harry" she pointed to each boy respectively.

Cloud spoke to Harry in a biting voice, "go away you imposter"

"Cloud," Tifa said.

He continued to speak to Harry, "What do you think your doing? Posing as a former first class soldier"

Harry glared at him "I'm not impersonating anyone" he snapped. "and I don't know why you think I am"

"Harry! Cloud! Calm down." She addressed the two fuming men/boys "I don't think Harry's impersonating Zack"

"You mean the other guy from my dreams?" They stared at him. Hermione snapped out of it first.

"Harry? What dreams"

"Oops"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My brother and I do not own anything but Sethos and Kieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, the boy Sethos was sitting on a crate against the wall, when a gang of a bout five large girls and boys approached him. Choosing not to acknowledge their lowly presence he sat still and stared at the wall. One of the boys, clearly their leader, as the others followed behind him, said "hand over your money." Sethos showed no sign of fear, in fact he stayed motionless, not even blinking.

"Answer punk" a girl, the second in command, growled. And punched him in the gut. Sethos didn't flinch, but the girl cried out in pain, and withdrew her bleeding hand. The infuriated leader took out a gun and shot him. The bullet bounced off, leaving only a crack in his 'skin'. One of the gang members grabbed a lead pipe and started beating him where the crack was. It seemed to have no effect until a small piece of skin cracked off and fell to the ground, looking like a piece of skin colored shell. In the place of the crack a bright light shone with a black spot in the center that expanded, covering all the light. The black spot disappeared there was now smooth 'skin' without a crack. The gang was was was frozen in fear. Then a girl with very short white hair passed by the entrance to the alley. Sethos noticed the girl and his eyes went from a dark purple to black, and in an angry rage pulled his sword and slaughtered the entire gang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you let me know your favorite character from FFVII. I want to add another but I can't think of one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My brother and I do not own anything but Sethos and Kieran. Or Cauldron, H2O and Michelle because they are my brother, sister and I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told us you didn't have any dreams" Hermione was ranting.

Harry ignored her. "So…Cloud. Whats that sword doing at the top of that hill? And why is it rusty?" The two boys had cooled down, although it was still awkward.

Hermione glared at him, "Harry" she snapped, "It's just a sword. Forget about it. There are more important things to worry about."

"But its rusty"

"Hermione's right Harry, you should have told us about the dream. Quit worrying about the rust" Ron said. Harry just sighed and turned to Cloud.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Cloud muttered, sounding sad.

Tifa looked sympathetic, "You'll feel better if you talk about it" she said softly.

"I guess" Cloud sighed, sounding uncertain. "I don't really remember much, I was kind of out of it at the time." More like Comatose Harry thought. "We were being followed by soldiers because we had just escaped from a lab. They caught up with us and shot Zack. They didn't shoot me because they thought I was dead. When I came to I was alone Zack was dead, I didn't know who I was, and I didn't have a weapon so I took his Buster Sword and…" He went on to relate the tale of their adventure to the three friends, Tifa adding at times. "After that I took the sword back and stuck it in the ground where he died, his grave, and that's why its there" Cloud finished.

He glanced at Harry who had raised his eyebrow a bit and was leaning against the wall. "So that's why its sitting in the ground Rusting? Rusting. You should have kept it man." Cloud gave him a funny look, Zack's the only one who cared about the sword that much, he thought.

Ron glanced at Harry "Since when did you say man?" he asked

"Since I felt like it Ron." Harry answered.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "That was rude"

"It's true Hermione. I used to say it all the time when I was little. Before school." Harry answered.

"I guess we could go get the sword" Cloud said uncertainly.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Great." he said excitedly. "Then we can clean it and get it shiny again" He received another round of strange looks.

"Harry, you're obsessed" Hermione sighed as they followed him out the door.

At the hill Harry pried the Buster Sword out with ease. Cloud looked mildly surprised and the rest looked shocked. Harry hugged the sword and started back towards the bar a grin plastered on his face. The rest, exchanging looks, followed again. On their way they ran into a man with long black hair in a funny red cloak and with red eyes.

"Hello Vincent" Tifa greeted the man.

He nodded to Tifa and turned to Cloud "I was in town and I decided to drop by but you weren't home. Why does he have your friends sword?" he asked, glancing at Harry.

"What friend?" asked Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"Zack" Vincent said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Zack" Vincent repeated, thinking the boy hadn't understood him.

"What?"

"Zack"  
"What" the tone was exasperated.

"Zack" Vincent repeated, annoyed at the boy.

"WHAT" Harry yelled causing all to stare at him.

Suddenly there was a rip in the sky and a white light. Three figures fell out and landed on some pillows from the nearby pillow shop. The three stood up the shortest, a brown haired boy with green eyes holding a strange black object and a guitar said, "Cooooool" looking awed.

"Hey look" the middle height girl with blackish brownish hair and green, brown, red, and yellow eyes said pointing at them.

The boy said, "sweetsweetsweetsweetsweetsweet…"

The tallest, a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes asked, "What are you saying sweet about"

The blackish brownish haired girl said "THAT'S THE CHARACTERS FROM FINAL FANTASY VII AND TWO OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER."

"You mean the stupid video game you play and that movie you keep watching and those really good books and movies that we have?" the blonde asked.

"Yup" the other girl answered.

"Whatever" the blonde said and continued looking around. Harry was now staring at the blonde girl.

"C'mon lets go introduce ourselves" the blackish brownish haired girl said walking over and pulling the other two along with her. Going right up to Harry she said, "Hi Zack"

"Um, Hi" said Harry.

"Why'd you call him Zack?" asked Ron. "And who are you?"

"I'm Colleen but my friends call me Cauldron" said the blackish brownish haired girl now known as Cauldron.

"I'm Matt" the boy said, "but everyone calls me H2O."

"Like water?" Hermione asked. H2O nodded.

"My name is Michelle" the blonde said simply.

"We know who you all are already." H2O said. "But where's Harry?" He received odd looks also. "Well anyway, this calls for a theme song!" Then he took his black object and put on the song…One Winged Angel. Everyone gave him a look as the song sang Sephiroth. "What? I think he's cool." There were gasps all around from everyone but Cauldron and H2O.

"Then you would get along with my brother" a girl with white hair said running by. Everyone stared at them.

"Fine I'll change it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- The scream you are about to read was covered up by the extremely loud fall out boys song "Sugar Were Going down Swinging" from H2O's I-POD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud scream from the ally the girl had run past. But nobody heard it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. My brother was too buisy to help me. Also, I apologize for some reason I throught Aerith had blonde hair, so just pretend for me please.

* * *

Cloud was confused. There were now two people who looked like his dead friends and one of them acted almost the same. Michelle, who looked like Aerith, and acted nothing like her, was even being stared at by Harry. It was something Zack had done often. Suddenly H2O spoke up "Shoot!! I'm gonna be late for work."

"And I'm gonna be late for play practice" Cauldron cried. "Wait, what work?"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuthin"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just work."

"You're to young for a job!"

"Shhhh. Don't tell, it's a secret. Well gotta go, bye." Then Cauldron and H2O were sucked back through the portal.

"Hey!" Yelled Michelle, "you're just gonna leave me here"

"Yup" said Cauldron's voice.

"I see some Chemistry" came H2O's, "and you can have the IPOD"

"OUCH!"

"Oops. Faulty aim. Sorry Cloud." Then the portal closed.

"Wait how were they able to get home?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Ron. "But if you ask me they masterminded the entire thing." Suddenly the portal opened again.

"YUP!" came the two voices in tandem. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnndddddddd…..WE CAN HEAR YOU."

"**HEY!!**"


End file.
